Musical Mayhem
by MusicalMayhem1998
Summary: Another story I made not done yet Rated T for violence and language


**(Disclamer: I do not own Batman, Arkham Asylum or any of the rouges I only own Halloween and Musical Mayhem!) **

I ran down the dark alley following my mentor closely, the rain pelted my face like tiny daggers and a black shadow covered the moon "Oh great freaking Batman caught up!" I yelled as we made sharp turns "Then it's time for plan b." the Music Meister said winking at me "Got it." I ran in the opposite direction and was cornered by Batman I smiled evilly and sang a very high note making glass break above us 'an easy diversion' I thought as I flipped over the fence I had my back against.

"Jourdain think about what your doing!" I heard him scream "I'm finally fitting in somewhere Bats, you should be happy." I said coldly as my long golden brown hair blew in the cold breeze "Your making a horrible-" "SHUT IT, I'M TIRED OF THE CRAP YOU GIVE ME ALL THE FREAKING TIME!" I screamed as I swung my foot at his head.

His gloved hand grabbed my purple boot and he threw me to the ground. He then put bat cuffs around my wrists "I'm going to Arkham huh?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet "Yep." he responded in his usual monotone voice. He pulled me to the Bat mobile and put me in the front seat "I'm surprised your not fighting back." he said smirking "If I did you would get even more pissed." I replied as I looked out the window. "Getting caught wasn't part of your plan was it?" he asked as we went through the rusty gate of Arkham "No it wasn't!" I yelled as he stopped the car.

I walked through the door in the most lady like manor I could, as I sauntered down the hall the male inmates eyed me hungrily, I felt like a bunny in a pack of wolves. I looked at my feet and sighed my costume wasn't the most appropriate thing in the world I had on a very tight, green leotard with a purple and green tuxedo shirt and jacket, both were very tight and made for a woman I had a purple and green top hat to match it all. None of the villains had ever seen me before except for one but she was gone at the moment, as I got to the super criminals wing, the cells changed from iron doors with bars in the top to plexiglas cells with holes in the middle "Wow, so I'm guessing the super criminals are more important than the regular everyday crazies." I joked to batman who grunted in response I looked at all the cells as we passed them I did get a few wolf whistles here and there but other than that it was pretty quiet. Batman pushed me into my cell and closed the door I just smirked "Bye, bye Bats." I waved at him and he glared at me.

I heard someone knock on the cell wall next to me and I saw a very attractive man he was very tall and skinny like me he had ice blue eyes and reddish-brown hair "Hi." I waved and he smiled "Hello child." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him "I'm not a child, I am 19!" I said raising my voice I noticed blue clothing on the bed and looked at it "Oh great the uniform." I said sarcastically.

"Have you seen her before?" "No she's really weird." "Is she even crazy?" the whispering got to the point were I was glaring at people, I was in the rec room for the first time ever so everyone was starring at me strangely, I rolled my eyes and sat next to my cell neighbor "Hey Johnny." I giggled at his face, he hated that name and I said it on purpose all the time now "Hello Jourdain." he was trying so hard not to punch me I just couldn't help but laugh and walk away. Some people I knew from the news and they didn't seem that bad, two people I noticed right when I walked in was the Joker and his hench wench Harley Quinn.

Joker had been one of the guys who whistled at me when I walked in "Well, well if it isn't the new girl," he said as he walked over to me "Why is such a pretty face here in Arkham Asylum?" I blushed a little and looked at Harley who was bright red "I got caught by Batman." I said looking the clown straight in the eye "Ah yes Batman," a blond man said "He sure is a downer huh?" a red headed woman said as she pruned some plants "Let me introduce you to your new friends," Joker said putting his arm around me "That is the Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Penguin, Riddler, Harley Quinn, and me the Joker." I smiled knowing that I knew who everyone was "Hey everybody I'm Musical Mayhem but everyone calls me MM or Mayhem got it." I stood up straight and everyone nodded "You've got guts kid I like that, maybe you need a mentor who-" I cut him off smiling "Sorry already have one and he is the coolest." I thought of the Music Meister and blushed, I had a little crush on him and he was only a year older than me so I was waiting for the right moment to ask him out, but I couldn't do it locked up in the loony bin.

The news report broke me out of my thoughts "The Music Meister is still at large we suggest you wear ear plugs at all times and only go out when necessary, his accomplice Musical Mayhem has been apprehended by Batman and is in Arkham as we speak." I looked around at all the people looking at me I grinned nerviously and rubbed the back of my neck "Oh so it's that music man that's your mentor and your his side kick." Joker said evilly I gave him a death glare and popped my knuckles "Don't you EVER call me a side kick!" I pounced on him and began to punch and scratch him I heard Harley screaming and everyone else chanting fight over and over again the guards pulled me off him and dragged me down the hall "CALL ME SIDE KICK AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" I hated being called a side kick I wasn't some kid running around with the main character not doing anything I was an accomplice I helped, heck I even would go out by myself and take stuff, as the guards threw me into my cell I screamed loudly and started pacing back and forth "So you finally got caught." a familiar voice said I looked over to my right and smiled "Angel!" I was so happy to see my best friend she was the only villain before this fiasco to ever see me "It's Halloween, Mayhem." her purple eyes narrowed and she flipped her orange hair out of her face "Sorry still haven't gotten used to that name." I smiled again and then sat on my bed, I looked at the box that was on the table next to my bed I opened it and sighed dreamily, it was some music boxes from the Music Meister "Got something from your boyfriend?" Angel asked smirking "He isn't my boyfriend, idiot." I said scowling at her I took the boxes out and put them on a shelf then I saw a letter "Dear Mayhem, I'm sorry the Bat caught you but soon the world will be singing our praise I'll come get you later - Music Meister." I smiled manically and hid the letter under my pillow "Why do you like him?" Angel asked me 'I just, I don't know he gets me." I replied annoyed with her, she rolled her eyes and laid back down on her bed.

About a day later the Music Meister broke into Arkham Asylum and got me out and also freed the other inmates just so Batman would worry about them and not us. We ran to the area we were supposed to meet at and smiled at each other I still had my hand on my top hat and I smiled "Oops." I dropped my hand to my side and I flipped on stage "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, THE SHOW STOPPER!" I yelled as the Music Meister got ready to sing.

As soon as we started our hypnotic song Batman and Black Canary showed up and tried fighting us except we had hypnotized people to use as shields "They have those stupid ear plugs in." I told myself as I flipped off stage and began fighting the duo. Canary was brought into the hypnotic world of the Music Meister easily but Batman was still fighting us "You really should give up Bats." I said punching him in the face "You'll never get me to sing Mayhem!" I smirked and began blocking the punches he was trying to hit me with. Batman had given Canary the Music Meister's mic and she broke the spell on everyone, and me and the Music Meister were sent to Arkham, we were actually happy that we had gotten so far, if Batman hadn't been so smart everyone would have been our pawns.

Batman dropped us off at Arkham and we were taken to our cells I was taken to my normal one and the Music Meister got the cell across from me "Yes!" I said out loud I blushed again and bit my lip "What?" he asked me "Nothing, nothing," I said coolly turning my back to him "By the way I still don't know your real name, you know mine but I don't know yours." I told him he looked at me and smiled "Neil Paterson." I smiled as well and then started cleaning up my cell a bit.

It was about 3 days later when Batman finally got all of the villains back in Arkham and they weren't to happy about the whole mind control thing "Jervis, you control people's minds." I told him as he glared at me "Well it was kind of nice to be out of Arkham." I heard Harley say "So your not mad at us?" I asked her "Not really, I mean we all screw up sometimes don't we." everyone nodded then 'apologized' to me and Neil "That was easy." he said to me with a surprised look on his face "Yeah." I replied in disbelief.

"Journal entry #9, December 23, 2011, YES I'M FINALLY GETTING OUT OF THIS PLACE! One year in Arkham wasn't that bad it was kind of fun, in group therapy Jokers remarks were hilarious sometimes or they were down right awful, Leland said since I made progress with my 'illness' that I would be released tonight! I still haven't told anyone especially Neil, he'd kill me if he knew I was leaving and giving up crime all in one, Jonathan has been a pain since he noticed me all Ms Happy-Sunshine two days ago I just told him that I liked Christmas and winter, he actually bought it I was relived for about 6 seconds then Neil started asking questions and it all went haywire I almost had a mental break down when Joker started making assumptions saying that I was dating Jonathan or thinking about Neil or I was planning to kiss someone for the first time I flipped and ran out the door to my cell Leland said I did the right thing but my mind says I should have knocked his lights out." after writing my last Arkham journal entry ever I put all of my things in a box and waited for the doctors I noticed Neil starring at me "What?" I asked quietly since everyone was asleep "Merry Christmas umm Eve." I smiled and began to tear up "Neil I need to tell you something." just as I was about to tell him I was leaving the doctors came and walked me down the hall I looked back at his cell and saw him close to the glass starring back with a confused look on his face a tear ran down my face and I turned back around "I'm sorry." I whispered as I walked out of sight.

It had been 2 months since I left Arkham and my life of crime I hadn't heard from Neil or anyone for that matter except on the news, Neil had broken out 6 times in a time frame of 2 weeks, Jeremiah Arkham was saying if one more patient broke out Arkham would loose it's funding part of me was laughing like a maniac but the other part was sad for the guy it was his fathers facility for rehabilitation but it wasn't turning out that way I grabbed my keys and left for Arkham unaware what was about to happen. **Authers notes: I am a Music Meister fangirl so I made Musical Mayhem and I made a girl for Jonathan because I love him too, not done yet! please review**


End file.
